Kidnap Cagalli back for Christmas!
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Christmas is arriving, but Cagalli's too busy at work to celebrate it! So Athrun gets some help...which invovles a screaming Yzak, an annoyed Athrun, and quiet Rey. Will the plan even succeed at all? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Gundam seed…

Summary: Cagalli's too busy at work to celebrate Christmas, and Kira, Athrun and the others have decided to "kidnap" her back to celebrate Christmas with them… only when they can get Mr- Hothead Yzak Jule to just knock her out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In just one more day, it would be Christmas, however, due to her workload, Cagalli looked as if she would be celebrating Christmas with her work after all…and that was not something Athrun wanted, so he had asked for Kira's help. Kira and the others agreed to help, however, their idea of getting Cagalli to come back was…a little…too…much?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2nd day before Christmas…_

"This won't do, I'm telling you!"

"How do you know it won't?"

"Yeah, Athie, just give it shot. This is your wife we're talking about after all…"

"Dearka, don't try and act smart here or I spill the beans on when you conked up on your aiming…"

"Okay, okay, anything but that!"

"What? Tell us, Athrun! I wanna know how he conked up!"

"Shut your trap, Shinn!"

"Not interested in telling you, go ask him yourself. And Kira, I'm telling you, it won't work."

"For once I actually agree with you, Zala. You won't even start to imagine how she'll shred you if she can…"

"Yzak, you aren't helping us right here…"

"That's a fact, Dearka. Oi, old man, any suggestions?"

"Watch who you're calling old, kid. I've still got the energy to take you in your mobile suit…"

"I wouldn't argue with Mwu- san over that, Yzak. Athrun, you haven't tried our plan yet, how do you know it won't work?"

"Hey, Rey, talk a bit, will you?"

"I've nothing to talk about, Shinn."

"I'm telling you it won't work, Kira! Try imaging a picture where Cagalli gets all mad because you kidnapped her away from her work or something like that…and don't forget she's pregnant too…" A mental image of Cagalli in angry mode send shivers down everyone's spine, including Shinn's.

There was silence for long moments as the image stayed clearly in their minds.

Finally, Shinn broke the silence. "Why don't we see how the girls' side are doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the girls' side…_

The girls weren't faring any better as well…

"This is good, but are you sure its gonna work well, Lacus?"

"I'm sure it should work well…"

"I have a very bad feeling about this…"

"Stellar doesn't understand why Cagalli- sama doesn't like Christmas…"

"No, Stellar, Cagalli likes Christmas, but she's busy…"

"But, Cagalli- sama should take care of her health, she is with a baby after all…"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Luna, any ideas how to improve on it?"

"Well…I'm not sure…Milly, Shiho, you got any?"

"Not a single one…"

"None…Meyrin?"

"Nope…"

"Stellar…?"

"Someone call Stellar…?"

"Ah, never mind…"

"Murrue- san?"

"I don't really like the idea of kidnapping…no offense, Lacus- sama…"

"Hmmm…I don't like the idea too…how about we discuss it with the guys?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, for the last time, IT WON'T WORK!" Athrun was literally screaming at his best friend, who still looked completely unfazed.

"I'm with Athrun- kun on this too, Kira- kun…"

"Not you too, Murrue? Damn, you two are quite the joy killer…"

"Maybe Murrue- san and Athrun are right you know?"

"Oh yeah…eh?"

Silence.

"ANDY!"

Andrew raised a hand in greeting, "Yo, people."

"When did you appear?" Lunamaria asked.

"Just, the door was open, so I let myself in."

"Remind me to kill the idiot who was the last to enter the house…"

"Urm, Athrun…the last person was you…"

"Oh, it was me? Ah, nevermind…Shinn, could you…Shinn…?"

Sitting in one corner with heart bubbles flying everywhere was Shinn and Stellar.

"We should do that too, Murrue…"

"NO, Mwu. We're too mature for that."

"Other than that, could we move on to the topic at hand?" Rey asked, swatting a stray heart bubble away.

"…" was the response.

"I'M TELLING YOU, KIRA, LACUS, DEARKA, MILLY, MWU, Murrue- san, LUNA, MEYRIN, YZAK, SHIHO AND ANDY THAT THIS WON'T WORK!" Athrun yelled again.

"I sense preferential treatment here…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"What's with the soft tone when speaking Murrue- san name?"

"She's like my older sister, okay?"

"OI, SHINN! QUIT BLOWING YOUR HEART BUBBLES TO OUR SIDE ALREADY!" an annoyed Yzak shouted.

"Someone call me…?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nevermind…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Orb Parliament…_

"Ac- choo! Ac- choo!"

"Cagalli- sama, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, must have caught a cold…"

_-Or is someone bad- mouthing me…?- _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Athrun's house…_

"Alright! Enough! We're getting nowhere like this!" Athrun yelled.

"Your fault, Athrun!" Everyone yelled back.

"If you just follow the idea already…" Kira sighed.

Everyone with the exception of Murrue, Stellar, Shinn, Rey and Athrun nodded.

Seeing that the 5 of them were outvoted, Athrun sighed.

"Alright, I follow Kira's idea then."

Everyone cheered, again, with the exception of the 5 people mentioned above.

"But!"

Everyone stopped cheering.

"I'm not the one to get to Cagalli. I still want to live to see my child."

"Not me either, I want to see my nephew…"

"Don't look my way, I ain't doing it, I'm getting married to Milly next month, don't you forget that…"

"Don't look at me either, I love my kids Auel, Sting and Talia, and Murrue too, no way I'm gonna do it."

Everyone looked at Yzak.

"What?"

Suddenly, he understood.

"Wa…wait! You can't be serious! Shiho…we…"

Shiho was smiling pleasantly, albeit a little too pleasant. "Oh, I don't mind, go ahead."

Everyone was grinning evilly at Yzak now (again, with the exception of 4 people, who decided that keeping out of this matter was best…) and he swallowed nervously.

"Please…?"

"Settled then, Yzak's the one to do it!" Mwu announced.

If a passerby walked passed the house, he or she would have been very curious of the large screeching that had occurred.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I've no excuses for this story…it popped into my head while I was doing maths…go figure…but I can promise that there be chaos in the next chapter…_

_Please review…though, thanks…I need some idea on how to continue it…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Seed…or Destiny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 hours to Christmas Day…_

"Tell me again why I'm doing this."

"It's for a noble cause, Yzak!"

"NOBLE MY FOOT, DEARKA!"

"For the sake of Athie and his wife then?"

"DID I OWE ZALA SOMETHING IN MY PAST LIFE!?" Yzak was screeching.

Everyone who was present in the house sighed.

"Yzak, what you're doing now has got to be way better than what Kira had planned."

"In what way, Rey?" Yzak snapped.

"Have you considered that if Cagalli found out who was the person who planned all this, she would be giving that person hell?"

Silence.

A cold gust of wind blew into the room.

"Can I back out and say we never planned this in the first place?" Kira asked.

"NO WAY!" Everyone yelled, Athrun being the loudest.

"I don't want to get killed!" Kira wailed.

While everyone was busy yelling at Kira (except Lacus, she couldn't shout at her own husband), only Murrue, Shinn, Stellar and Rey watched, sighing.

"That was why we didn't want to be involved with the plan in the first place…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9 hours and 15 minutes to Christmas…_

"So…you guys ready?" Athrun asked, turning around in his seat to look at the people behind.

Mwu grinned and gave him the thumbs- up.

Yzak was looking very grumpy.

Dearka was looking excited,

And Kira…looking calm. (He had been brainwashed by everyone's words earlier….)

Rey and Shinn had opted to stay behind, to watch after the girls, although the rest of them had suspected that Shinn just didn't want to be there when Cagalli went into one of her "moods", and Rey…was simply being Rey.

"Minna- san, ganbatte! Ja ne!" All the girls with the exception of Murrue and Stellar sent them off, which made Mwu very disappointed. The guys all waved back as they set out to complete their "quest".

As Athrun's car disappeared from sight, Lacus let out a sigh. "I hope they'll be successful, if Cagalli were to realize what they were up to…"

"Oh, Lacus- san, you worry too much, they'll be fine!" Luna said chirpily.

Rey then spoke in rather monotone voice. "I think the plan will work well though. The only problem is whether they can survive after the plan succeeds."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Rey, don't be a joy- killer!" Luna chided her boyfriend.

"That's a fact, isn't it?"

As Luna launched into a tirade of how he was being insensitive to women feelings, Lacus couldn't help but let out a worried sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Orb Parliament house…_

_7 hours and 55 minutes to Christmas_

A shadow slipped past, and the security guard turned his head. He swore he saw something move past. He waited for few more minutes, then left the area to check on other corridors.

Watching the security guard move away, Dearka breathed a sigh of relief. He then motioned to the others, and they slipped over. As soon as Yzak got over, he whacked Dearka on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he hissed.

"That, was for acting like an idiot. Who do you think you are, slipping and sliding and nearly crashing into a wall? What do you think you are, a ballerina?" Yzak snapped.

"We don't want any attention, Dearka. Make your move wisely!" Athrun said.

"Hey, I can't help it; the floor's slippery!" Dearka defended.

As soon as Dearka finished his sentence, Athrun and Yzak soon found themselves being crushed by Kira, who had evidently lost his balance and fell on them. Mwu walked slowly over to them, a faint smile on his lips.

There was a long silence as Kira still lay on top of Yzak and Athrun, looking up at the ceiling, while, Yzak and Athrun found themselves facing a long, long, LONG corridor.

"Kira, you're heavy."

"Get off me already, blockhead."

Dearka let out a sigh.

"Now you believe me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Attha mansion…_

_Ring, Ring…_

"Hello, Lacus speaking."

"_Lacus? Is Athrun there?"_

"Cagalli? Erm, well, Athrun went to get some Christmas stuff…"

"_Oh…in that case, can you tell him to leave some dinner for me? I don't think I'll be back any time soon…"_

"Sure…"

"_Thanks, and tell him I'm sorry I can't celebrate it with everyone like I promised."_

"Its okay; we understand."

"_See you then, bye."_

"Bye."

As she set down the phone, Lacus sighed.

_-I hope Kira and the others are alright…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Orb Parliament house…_

Cagalli looked at her phone in surprise.

"Weird…normally if I said that, Lacus would start going on about Christmas spirit and such…"

A suspicious look came over her face.

"Unless that idiot husband and brother of mine came up with some other weird plot…"

Cagalli pondered for a while on their chances of getting in and out here alive, and decided that it was a complete zero.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work. "Oh well, I guess everything has a first…but I've gotta apologise to Lacus and the rest when I get back…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Orb Parliament House…_

"Move over there a bit, Kira…"

"Chloroform, check. Handkerchief, check…"

"Need a rope too?"

"Don't joke, baka Dearka."

"Ouch, my pride…"

"Right, now's the time, Athrun's off to distract the guards, Mwu- san is with him, and so Yzak…now's your show." Kira said.

"Yeah, all the best, man!"

Yzak only grunted in reply.

As he snuck off and was lost along with the darkness, Dearka and Kira prayed.

_-Don't let him be caught or there'll be hell…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Outside the Parliament house…_

A car drove up to the security guard post.

The roaring of engines had woken up the security guard, who was feeling rather grumpy at his sleep being interrupted. But he had to be careful not to lose his temper; he had kids to take care of. Instead, putting on his best (false) smile, he prepared to start asking questions, but his jaw dropped as he saw who was the driver.

"At…Athrun- sama! And Fllaga- san! What brings you here?"

"Are we not welcome?" Mwu asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No! Its…its just that, what would you be doing here so late?"

Athrun looked at his watch. "9.30 in the night wouldn't be considered late. Although, I came here to see my wife. Has she left yet?"

"No, Cagalli- sama has not left her office yet."

Athrun let out a sigh (although slightly exaggerated). "My wife really pushes herself too much…ah well…can you let me pass so I can bring her home?"

The guard hesitated.

Athrun and Mwu looked at him.

"Its not that I don't want to let you in, but…"

"Orders from the top?" Mwu asked. The guard nodded.

Mwu sighed, then looked at Athrun.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Mwu asked as he faced Athrun. Careful to make sure the guard couldn't see him, Mwu mouthed: _What now?_

Athrun rammed his head mentally. Good question. He had no choice but to take a gamble. Clearing his throat, he looked at the guard. "Erm, pardon me…but can't we really go in?"

The guard scratched his head, hesitating.

"Maybe you could be an exception, Athrun- sama…however…" the guard looked at Mwu.

Feeling two peoples' eyes on him, Mwu suddenly felt, very cold. "Wha…what?"

Athrun grinned devilishly. "Excellent, you stay here as a guarantee that I'll come back after picking Cagalli up. Now get off the car."

Mwu's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"YOU HEARD ME, OUT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwu watched the car drive past the gates.

"Shit you, Athrun Zala, I'll remember this for life…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Parliament house…_

Peek. Withdraw.

Peek again. Withdraw.

Head out fully this time. Withdraw again.

Yzak then came out of his hiding spot and blended in with the shadows, making sure that nothing would give him away.

Well, maybe his hair.

After making sure that there was no one, he checked the map again.

-_Excellent, just a little bit more…-_

"Hey, who's there?"

_-Oh shit. Ditch plan to walk openly.-_

"Hey you! Who are you?"

_-Plan B: RUN!!!-_

"Hey, come back here! Damn! Come back here, you sneaky thief, assassin, whatever!"

Even as he was running, Yzak found enough strength to turn his around and scream…

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SNEAKY THIEF!?"_

So much for the pride of ZAFT…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Attha Mansion…_

"Its already 1 hour and the half…I wonder if we should have backed out in the first place?" Shinn asked.

Everyone glared at him.

Shinn backed off slightly as the rest of them advanced on him, and as usual, Murrue and the others had opted to stay neutral.

Simply put, it was Shinn's turn to get brainwashed, and to further rub salt to wounds was that Stellar had decided to join in for the fun of it…

Murrue sighed.

"Ano…Murrue- san?" Rey asked.

"Hai?"

Rey held up his cup. "May I have some more green tea?"

Murrue sweatdropped. _–He doesn't seem to be affected at the slightest bit at all…and this is the man who was the so called reincarnation of Raww Le Krueze…?-_

_-Murrue- san, just to tell you Rey is not what he really is…his true side is that…-_

"Murrue- san?" Rey said, waving his hand in front of her face. Murrue snapped out of it, gave Rey a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'll make your tea now!" She all but walked to the kitchen, where Rey blinked at Murrue's retreating form in surprise, then looked at his hand.

"But she didn't even take my cup…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Orb Parliament House_

_Cagalli's office_

_4 hours and 55 minutes to Christmas…_

The door opened, then was slammed shut (amazingly, it was slammed softly.)

He let out a sigh of relief, then turned his head to face…

Yzak gawked.

Cagalli stared.

Both were completely still for moments until…

"MY LUCKY BREAK, AT LAST!" Yzak said, and began doing a dance in his happiness, having forgotten where he was.

Cagalli sweat- dropped. "Oi, Yzak…why are you here…?"

Immediately, he froze. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Yzak started to sweat- drop rather heavily (anime- style), wondering how come he had suddenly lost all composure, when the door was slammed open again…and sent him flying straight to Cagalli's desk.

The door was slammed shut softly again, and Cagalli turned her attention to the two…guests.

"Now Kira and Dearka? What a small world…_what the hell is going on?" _Cagalli was looking very mad.

Dearka and Kira looked at each other. "What are we doing?" Dearka questioned.

"Scream?" Kira suggested hopefully. Dearka whacked him.

"_Ki…ra…"_ Cagalli snarled, amber eyes filled with flames.

"Nothing to do with me! I swear on my Freedom…no, not the Freedom…I mean, on my life! Wait…not on my life…how am I going to pilot the Freedom otherwise? Okay, fine, on Lacus!"

"Monster! How could you ditch your wife!?" Dearka yelled, whacking him on the head once more.

"Then on what?" Kira said, hands resting on the nasty bump on his head.

"On…your newborn child?" Dearka suggested. Kira kicked him into the wall.

"Give up my child? Dream on for another Cosmic Era!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, DAMN IT!" Cagalli yelled.

"I swear on Dearka I have nothing to do with this!" Kira said.

"Yeah, swear on me…WHAT THE HECK!? ON ME? KIRA, YOU TRAITOR!" Dearka howled.

Cagalli was about to start storming again, when a strong smell of chloroform filled the room. Cagalli blinked her eyes in shock as a hand clamped a cloth over her nose and mouth. Immediately, she began to feel very tired.

As she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard someone say.

"…run…at…trance…"

_-Athrun…you…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Attha mansion_

_4 hours and 15 minutes to Christmas…_

Lacus peered anxiously at her sleeping friend.

"Are you sure she's alright?" she asked Athrun, for the hundredth time.

Athrun restrained a sigh. "Kira, tell her, will you?"

"Yes, Lacus, Cagalli will be fine."

There was silence for a while, the only source of noise coming from the rest of the gang who were demanding answers from a drained Dearka, Yzak and Mwu.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Will Cagalli be alright?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Before I get killed for not updating for an eternity, I'll like to explain that I was taking a major exam and things have been hell, so all of my stories were pushed aside…anyway, I intended for this to be a two-shot, but the way the story was going, I preferred to make it a three-shot…_

_Also, my thanks to the following people:_

Yzak and Shiho fan, Lac73,gwgrmRPGNM, xSweetEternityx and sasukeanime79 as well as those who favorited this story.

_Really, everyone, I'm very sorry!! TT_

_PS: Chapter 3 should be up sometime this month, I swear, really sometime around this month!!_


End file.
